Mononoke no Sakuradite
by surrealwake
Summary: "A long time ago, demons and humans lived peacefully together. But, one day, the humans became possessed with greed..." And then, the rest is for you to read and find out. Sounds cliche, right? But, give it a try. Even though not listed, there will be romance between...people. *Cough* Like Kallen and Lelouch.. :'3 OOC-ish. Possible M content?
1. Prelude

**A/N: **Hey, everyone. I know I didn't finish the other story yet, but I am kind of at a block with it. Anyhow, I have thought up of a new storyline and will now commence writing it. Hopefully, this one will flow a lot more smoothly! Anyway~ Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Code Geass; they rightfully belong to their rightful owners. The only thing that is mine is the story.

W-wait! A big favor please? May I ask that you take the time to review? I would like to know if this is too cliché or not! Or if I can even work something out with this!

* * *

Prelude

"A long time ago, demons and humans lived peacefully together. But, one day, the humans became possessed with greed. They began to slaughter their fellow brothers of the demon kind in an effort to acquire their supernatural abilities. Even though the demons were stronger than their human brothers, they did not harm their attackers for their kind hearted princess forbad them to do such a thing. Instead, she commanded her kind retreat deep into the forest so as not to shed any more blood…"

"What happened next, mommy?" a squeaky girly voice asked.

"Then, the princess gathered a handful of strong demons and led them to fight against their attackers in an effort to protect the weak spirits so that they may flee. Sadly, some humans were well versed in how to handle demons, so they weakened the demons with spells and talismans. After they were made incapable of moving or attacking, the humans came and slaughtered some in an effort to acquire their supernatural abilities. While others…decided to spare some and enslave them, the most horrendous torture ever, for often times, it resulted in breeding with them…" the gentle feminine voice finished, her fingers playing with red strands of the little girl that cuddled in her arms.

"Mommy, does that…explain why we're here? Like this…?" the little girl asked, tugging at her dog collar.

"Mm. That is the story of our world known as Sakuradite. It is the story of our beginning and a story of the beginning of a war we did not want and somehow cannot fight..."

"Mommy…whatever happened to the princess?" the little girl curiously inquired, even after hearing the story for the billionth time, but coming up with new questions almost every time she heard it.

"Some say she died refusing to be enslaved, others say she was enslaved and gave birth to daughters and sons before dying. But, we of the demon world do not really know what happened to our princess."

"Will we ever be free, mommy?" the red head asked, looking up at her mother, innocence beaming all over her face and radiantly through her cerulean orbs.

"Someday…"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry to all my followers for this story! Forgive me for taking so long to update this one while the other one had my full attention. I'm horrible. D: B-but…to make it up…enjoy this chapter, yeah? ; v ; "

* * *

Chapter 1

Cerulean eyes calculatingly scanned the area, processing the surrounding. "Naoto, it's cleared."

"Alright. Remember the plan, okay?" He placed his hand on the female's shoulder and firmly squeezed it. "Try not to get into trouble."

"Take out the Fenettes and steal their information. I promise I won't get into trouble. You be safe, onii-san."

The two siblings nodded at each other and walked their separate ways, their feet crunching into the fresh snow. The strawberry red haired pulled the hood of her cape over her head to conceal her more notable features. A numb feeling of anxiety coursed through her body, even though she had done this so many times before. Ever since she was young, her human father, who saw her as nothing but a tool to be used for his dirty work, would send her out with her brother to murder his rivals. It was nothing new to her. Her hands were stained the moment she was born from a human and a demon.

Walking as close to the wall of the mansion's gates as possible, she made her way to the back and lunged herself over the black gates. Her landing was silent and soft; however, she knew that her feet would leave imprints on the snow which worried her.

"Why did he have to send us out on such a dangerous mission in such unfavorable weather..?" she thought to herself. "Right. He doesn't care for us. We're just slaves. Tools…"

Scanning the area again as she ran to the nearest bush, she began to calculate how to travel around the area while leaving as little prints as possible. After a few moments of processing, she decided that there was little to no possibility of having her presence kept unknown except to swiftly work through this mission as quickly as she could.

Breathing in a deep breath of the cold winter air, she dashed as fast as possible to the next bush and continued doing this until she made her way closer to the mansion. Just as she was about to progress closer, voices of laughter caused her to pause in her path. The rustling that she would eventually make would alarm them, and thus she decided to hide for a little longer.

Looking at the sources of the voices, she could see a group of friends. Two girls with a shade of blonde hair, another girl with orange hair, one boy with blue hair and lastly another boy with black hair. The five of them sat in the gazebo, laughing with each other, drinking hot cocoa and snacking on afternoon sandwiches. All she could see was happiness beaming on their faces which bit at her heart, causing her to frown and sneer a bit.

"Ignorant humans…" she thought to herself.

Feeling like there was no more time to lose, she quickly jumped up into a tree, causing minimal rustling which was covered by a cool breeze that blew at the same time she had made the rustling. Taking a risk, she jumped onto the gazebo, making a slight thump which startled them as she could hear them gasping below. Just as they were exiting to check out the source of the sound, she had disappeared and continued on toward the house with no further complications.

When she made it into the house, the stench of blood wafted to her nose, indicating that Naoto had already made it in and taken care of the area.

"Guess I'll have to go and meet up with him."

She walked cautiously around the house and up the stairs to where the information was told to have been located, never once letting her guard down. Pushing open the door, she gripped the hilt of her sword with her right hand, readying for any attackers.

The scene before did not phase her, instead, it brought about a feeling of relief. Naoto was well, and it seemed like the Fenette household had been taken care of.

"You're quick, Naoto."

"What took you so long, Kallen?"

"Sorry, a group of people were outside in the gazebo…"

"Did you take care of them…?"

Kallen was silent for a moment, "No…"

Naoto sighed, "You're going to cost us."

"B-but…they're just a bunch of kids…"

"Regardless, everyone in the Fenette household needs to be taken care of! Why are you acting like this Kallen? It's not like you've never taken someone's life before."

"S-sorry…I'm just out of it…" she muttered, looking down. "I'll go right now. Secure the information, Onii-san. I'll meet you back at the house."

He nodded, and she left, heading to the gazebo. In front of her, as she ran, she noticed a trail of blood heading toward the way she was going.

"Damn… Someone's already gone that way! They might be gone by now…"

When she eventually got there, the trail of blood had stopped there too. There laid a lifeless body belonging to a woman who looked somewhat like the girl with orange hair from earlier, a pool of blood painting the white snow around her. The gazebo was a mess; broken cups and plates littered the ground, a chair or two fallen.

This alarmed Kallen. Where they went, she couldn't be too sure, because looking at the ground for prints, she could only see two trails. One led to the left and one led to the right.

"Quite smart…" she muttered, following the one toward the right.

Unbeknownst to the red haired, someone had been watching her from behind, keeping an eye on her movements. "Now!" he yelled, and before the girl could turn, something hard swung at full force against her head, knocking her out.

"H-how could I…fall into something like this…?" she thought before her world turned completely black. The blood from her head spilled onto the white snow beneath her.

- B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K -

"Naoto-nii-san, I-I'm scared…" she had cried, when the human who had fathered her grabbed her by the arm forcefully and tossed her and her brother out into the woods full of hungry wolves.

"Don't worry…I'll protect you, Kallen." Naoto got in front of her and protectively stood there, fending him and her from the wolves in front of them. "Run away! Don't look back."

Fear coursing through her body, she used her little legs and ran as far away from the place as she could. She was so scared, so unsure of what to do and where to go, but carried herself, pushing herself to her limits. Before she knew it, the sun had already set, and her surrounding was dark, but she could still see due to her demon eye sight. She sat down on the dirt beneath her and sobbed, her innocent face covered in fear.

"Onii-san…" she whispered. "Where are you…?"

Her ears twitched. From ahead, she heard rustling and it scared her. She jumped, her skin crawled with chills, but she slowly crawled to her legs and tiredly stood up. Walking closer to the rustling, she made no sound from her mouth; for fear that it would attack her. Once closer, she could hear the rustling fade into a soft sob. As she pushed the bushes aside, she could see a boy no older than she, sitting in a fetal position with his face hidden.

"H-hello…?" she called out to him, and he looked up. His eyes were glowing red and she could faintly make out his curved in horns on either side of his head. Tears seemed to be covering his face as well.

Upon hearing her voice, he stopped sobbing and wiped away his tears. "W-who's there?"

Relief filled her body, because even though she did not know who he was, she was no longer alone in te dark woods. Running to him, she threw herself at him and wrapped her small arms around his body, embracing him and sobbing all at the same time.

Shock filled the boy's body as he fell to the ground from the girl's sudden embrace. "W-who are you?" His body was still, and he could hear her sobbing, knowing that he was not the only one who was crying.

"I'm scared…" she muffled out.

- B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K -

Kallen slowly opened up her eyes, her vision blurry, but she could feel that her hands had been tied and her mouth gagged. Her head pounded with pain and she grunted. "How did I even fall into something like that…?" she thought.

"She's awake," a gentle feminine voice whispered, a hint of fear in it.

Sobbing could be heard from another feminine voice. "It's okay…" another feminine voice consoled.

"No, it's not okay! She…she murdered my family." Kallen could only guess that that voice belonged to a member of the Fenette family. "Murderer!" the voice shouted, coming closer.

Kallen rolled onto her back, a small chuckle in her throat. "I guess this is it for me, huh?" she thought. "Ahhh…I guess this is another way to freedom."

Soon, a face appeared before her view. It was the guy with the black hair. His cold amethyst eyes pierced into hers, anger burning inside.

"Onii-sama…is she going to be okay?" the gentle voice spoke again.

Kallen turned her head to look at the owner of the voice and found that she could not see nor walk. "How pitiful…" she thought to herself again.

"Don't worry about her, Nunnally. Go out with Shirley and Milly. Rivalz and I will take care of her."

"Okay, Onii-sama…" Nunnally replied, fear in her voice again.

"Lelouch, what are we going to do with her? She's a murderer and we're just civilians. Shouldn't we turn her into the police?"

"No, Rivalz. The police will do no justice to this."

"But, Lelouch. Look at her. She's a half human-half demon…I'm sure she'll get the punishment she deserves."

Lelouch paused when Rivalz mentioned half human-half demon. "I'll deal with her. You go out, Rivalz."

"Are you sure about that…?"

Lelouch nodded. "I can handle her."

"Alright.." Rivalz hesitated. "I'll be outside, just call me if you need help."

Kallen became uneasy, being unsure as to why he wanted to be left alone with her. But, she knew how full humans treated half human-half demons. Full humans treated them like lesser beings, trash. And, at this very moment, she was at a disadvantage. He could do anything he wanted with her. _Anything_. What was going to happen to her? She wasn't sure, but she could only expect the worst of the worse to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Waaah! Writing this made me sad. = O = " Forgive my action scenes…I'm not too good at it, as you can see. ^ v ^ " Well, I shall have to see where this one is gonna go.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have nothing much to say…so I don't know why I have this here… Anyway~ let us commence!

* * *

Chapter 2

"You don't have to be scared…" the boyish voice had replied to her, sniffling. "Y-you're not alone."

She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Come with me."

And she did. The two walked and walked until Kallen could see a big mansion far off in the distance. Closer to them, was a shabby Japanese styled house that was not quite as big as the mansion, and that was where the boy led her to. He had opened the sliding door for her, and waited for her to go inside first.

"Thank you…" she murmured, hesitantly entering the shabby house.

He nodded, entered and closed the door. "You can stay here."

She nodded and shyly stood near the door. Her body was covered in dirt, her hair a mess with twigs sticking from her hair. When she looked up, her cerulean eyes met with his softly glowing ruby eyes, and she could see a small smile on his face. He looked very happy, though his smile was small. She could not help but smile back, her red tail swishing from side to side.

The boy hesitated, but soon moved his hands to her hair, pulling out the twigs from her short locks. "Why do you have that thing around your neck?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know…I've always worn this ever since I was little."

He looked at her amazed, amused.

She looked at him, and could see that his frame was weak, sickly.

"Kallen!"

Her eyes snapped opened, her name echoing in her twitching ears. "H-huh…?"

'_It was all just a dream…of days gone by…'_ She smiled to herself a little nostalgic.

Before her, stood the very same guy, who she now knew as Lelouch. He had taken off her gag earlier to interrogate her. "Why did you kill them?" he asked, anger glued to his every word, rage burning in his eyes.

Kallen looked at him, her stare cold, "I've already told you. You'll never get me to tell you."

"I'm not afraid to take things a step further."

Kallen laughed from her fetal position on the ground, "Do you even have the guts to hurt someone?"

Lelouch was silent for a moment. She was right; he had never purposely hurt a person. But, his friend was hurting all because of the murderer before him. Of course, he would do anything to relieve his friend's pain. "Like I said, I'm not afraid."

"You may do whatever you want, I still won't tell you."

Just then, the door slammed opened. "She deserves to die!" the same mournful feminine voice from earlier said. She could hear angry steps walk toward her. When the girl was finally there and towering over Kallen, Kallen could see a knife in her hands.

Lelouch looked up. "Shirley…" concern lingered in his voice and on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to avenge my family! I'll kill this murderer here."

Kallen scoffed. "You make me laugh. You talk about killing, but have you ever once taken the life of another..? Ignorant humans…"

Shirley looked down at Kallen, a moment of hesitance flashing across her face. "I'll do it.." She started to raise her hands above her head. "To avenge my family, I'll kill you!"

Kallen smiled, her sharp clawed fingers scratching at the ropes that bonded her until they were loose enough for her to break free. Looking at the lot of them Kallen could safely deduce that none of them knew about canting spells. Taking their moment of hesitance to strike her, Kallen broke free from the ropes and quickly untied her feet.

Without losing any seconds, Kallen jumped to her feet, swiftly snatched the knife from the girl's hands, and without a second thought, took Shirley as hostage. Taking her arm, Kallen forced it behind her back and pressed the knife close to her neck.

The boy, Lelouch, looked at Kallen with shock and worry just as her hostage gave a delayed shout which alarmed the rest of the group and perhaps the whole household.

"I wouldn't have done that," Kallen said in a low voice, inching closer to her sword and dragging Shirley along as a shield.

Once close enough, the ruby haired forcefully pushed the orange haired toward the black haired and grabbed for her familiar sword. She armed herself with it along with the knife. A hostage would have helped her out of the house, but seeing as the wretched girl's scream already alarmed people, she would have to fight. Unless, there was some sort of escape nearby, but that did not seem like a viable option.

Her red fox ears twitched, hearing the tapping of shoes making its way toward the room. "Three, five…seven…ten." Two sharp fang showed itself, her lips pulling into a smile.

"Onii-sama!" the gentle voice called out again and threw off Kallen's thought.

Pushing the two before her and throwing them to the ground, Kallen darted passed them and toward the approaching soldiers. Seeing that it was possible to avoid them after all, she dashed to the right and spotting the nearest window, threw herself out and continued running.

Without looking back, she continued to run as far from the mansion as possible.

**- B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K –**

"Kallen! I was looking for you. What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I got trapped by some humans."

"Your head…who did this?"

"They whacked me out cold…"

Naoto, without any further words, threw his arms around his little sister and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry me like that again. Let's go treat your wound. Did you take care of them…?"

"No."

"What's wrong with you, Kallen?"

"I…don't know."

"Never mind. I'll go take care of it."

"Okaa-san isn't too worried about me, is she?" Worry instantly washed over Kallen.

"She is. She always worries about us."

"And that filthy human is still on his high horse, dinning as if nothing is wrong?"

Naoto nodded.

"Let's kill him, Onii-san. Let's run away with Okaa-san to our world, Sakuradite."

"We're not fully demons…I don't think we would belong there."

"We have to get Okaa-san there…where she will be free from this cruel ugly painful world."

"Someday soon, Kallen, I will make this world a better place for Okaa-san…and you. For now, let's go ease Okaa-san's worries."

Kallen nodded, and they walked into their shabby place of a home.

"Okaa-san!" Kallen called out to her frail looking mother. "I'm back, and I'm okay. See?" Kallen smiled.

Kozuki turned to look at her daughter and smiled, relief washing over her. Then, she noticed the wound on her daughter's head, and began to frown with worry. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Okaa-san. I just got into a little trouble. Don't worry."

She began sobbing and quickly rushed over to her daughter's side, wrapping her arms around her. "My child…" Stroking the strawberry colored girl's hair, her mother's quiet sobs continued.

Kallen could not help but clench her fists, feeling guilt and rage. Guilty that she made her mother worried and cry. Rage that she could not do anything to console her mother and free them from these ugly human chains. "It's okay, Okaa-san." Kallen's arms wrapped around her mother's frail frame, "I'll always come back to you and Onii-san. Always."

**- B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K - - B – R – E – A – K –**

"Shirley…?" Quiet sobs could only be heard from the other side. "I'm going to come in, okay?" The sobs continued, his only answer.

Opening the door, Lelouch soundlessly made his way to the girl lying on the bed. "Shir-"

She cut him off by throwing herself into his arms. "Lelouch…"

Her mourning pained the black head. "What is it, Shirley?"

"Those demons…they took my family away!"

Lelouch silently stroked her orange locks. "Sleep for now. I shall help you avenge your family."

She nodded and without hesitance whispered to his ear, "Stay by my side…"

"Until you sleep…they might get the wrong idea."

She nodded again, reluctantly pulling from Lelouch. Closing her eyes, she drifted off with Lelouch sitting at her bedside.

'_Who was she? That demon girl…'_ He pondered. _'Why would she ever commit such heinous offences? Wait…if she is backed by a noble, then even if the law found her, they wouldn't be able to do anything. However, if she was just an assassin for hire, then death is imminent for her.'_ Looking at his sleeping friend, his heart burned with rage again. _'I'll find her. Tomorrow, I'll search for her.'_

* * *

**A/N: ***Cough* No idea what I'm writing here… Sorry for the sudden cliff…and sorry for the messiness of the story! I dunno where I'm going with this! DDDx *Runs around frantic.*


End file.
